Living A Married Life
by Tezmitsu-Ryochi
Summary: They're finally getting married Naru/Mai
1. The Meeting

The meeting - Mai ~ 20, Naru ~ 21-

* * *

Taniyama Mai was nervous to say the least. She had been dating Naru for about two years now, not to mention the number of years that they had worked together before that. The reason she was so nervous was because he was waiting for her at a very fancy, five star, french restaurant.

_'Oh . . . my . . . gosh'_ she thought, '_please don't let me be a klutz.'_

Finally entering the restaurant after standing outside staring at it for all of five minutes. Standing just inside the door a steward walked up to her.

"Do you have a reservation miss?" He asked.

"Um, I'm meeting a Na. . Shibuya Kazuya. He should be here already I think." She told he uncertainly.

"I'll check miss." The steward told her leading the way to the reservation book. "Ah, yes. He has indeed arrived, let me show you to the table."

"Thank you." Mai said as he lead her to Naru's table.

Naru stood at their approach and nodded to the steward. Before pulling out the chair for Mai to sit down.

"I'm glad you could make it Mai. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Naru said smirking.

"I was fashionably late." Mai retorted.

"Some since of fashion." He said smugly.

"I can leave any time you know." She stated calmly.

"Hmm, order anything you want Mai." Naru told her smoothly changing the topic.

Looking down at the menu Mai's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure? I mean everything is so expensive." she gasped.

"Don't worry about it Mai." He reassured her as the waiter came to take their orders.

When they got their food they ate in relative silence. Only speaking here and there when it was needed. It wasn't long before they had finished and Mai finally gave into her curiosity.

"Naru, why are we eating in such a nice place anyway? It's not that I don't like it. It's just. I mean. What's the occasion?" She asked looking at him quizzically.

"Always the impatient one aren't you Mai." Naru said standing.

Moving over to her he knelt pulling a small velvet bot out of his pocket.

"Taniyama Mai, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked. His eyes shining with hope.

"You. . .you said. . . you said please." Mai whispered shocked.

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" Naru smiled, a true smile, not his usual smirk.

"Yes, yes, my answer is yes, of course I'll marry you Naru, yes." She said, smiling as tears found their way down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Naru whispered suddenly nervous.

Instead of answering Mai knelt in front of him. Pulling him into a kiss and twining her arms around his neck.

"These are tears of joy Naru." She mumbled against his lips.

After they pulled apart Naru slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You soon will be mine. My beautiful fiancee." He said pulling her into another kiss.


	2. The Wedding

The Wedding -6 months later-

* * *

If Mai was nervous Ayako was absolutely bubbling.

"I can' t believe it. You're finally getting married." She gushed hugging the younger women fiercely.

"I know." Mai said in disbelief looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was snow white and billowed out from the waste, her veil and train sparkled in the light.

"It took you two long enough." Ayako smirked. "I remember staying up late nights trying to think of ways to get you two together. And when you did it still took him two years to propose."

"Your tricks didn't help much old lady."

Both women turned at the voice to see none other than . . . a cocky monk.

"Bou-san." Mai greeted him smiling.

"If I'm an old lady than you're married to one." Ayako retorted. "And it's not like your tricks helped much ether."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You ready Mai?" Bou-san asked coming over and giving her a hug.

"Not at all. Lets go." Mai sighed, before taking a deep breath and steeping out of the dressing room.

As the music started playing Naru looked up at the door. And there was Mai, being escorted down the aisle by Bou-san. In his eyes she was absolutely radiant, glowingly beautiful. Then she was beside him saying their vows. The rings being put on their fingers as the priest said the second best thing in the entire service.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

And a cheer arose from the small crowd in the chapel. As the man, and his new wife became one under the same name. Then the priest said the best three words he ever would say.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Only with the slightest hesitation Naru lifted the veil and brought her face to his. Then he kissed her with all the emotion he ever had in a kiss that would seal them together forever. To stay together until death did they part.


	3. The Realization

The Realization - SPR Office a year and a half later-

* * *

Mai was sitting at her desk filing papers. Same old, same old. Or at least that's what it seemed, but truthfully Mai was feeling sick. She had gotten sick that mourning as she had done for several days before, and unfortunately lunch hadn't helped.

Naru stepped out of his office and looked at Mai as she sighed again. She had been sighing all day and she was starting to look a little pale.

"Mai are you okay?"

Mai looked up to see him coming toward her a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him smiling.

"I find that hard to believe." He said stopping in front of her.

"Really it's nothing," She protested. "I'm just a little tired."

Naru frowned and ignoring her protests felt her forehead.

"Mai, go home and get some rest. I'll come home early today." He ordered.

"Naru, I'm fi . . ."

"No, your not fine." He interrupted her. "Now go home and rest."

"But. . ." She tried again.

"No buts Mai. If you wont go home on your own then I'll take you my self." Naru told her in a don't-argue-with-me tone.

"Naru."

"No Mai." and to that last there would be no argument.

"Fine." She relented and started to get her things together.

Nodding Naru went over and stuck his head in to Lin's office to tell him that he would be right back.

"Lin, I'm going to take Mai home. She isn't feeling very well." Naru told the older man.

"Alright, just remember that we have a client coming in an hour." Lin reminded him before going back to work.

When they were in the car Naru looked over at Mai. She was still pale and she had felt slightly worm earlier. He was worried. Naru had heard her getting sick again that morning while he was making breakfast. That hadn't been the first time she had gotten sick ether. It had been happening all week.

Mai didn't notice Naru's silence as she herself was lost in thought. Mai know that Naru wasn't stupid he had started to notice what was going on, whatever that was. She didn't want to make him worry about her especially if he out on a job.

It didn't take long before they were pulling into the driveway of their house. The house itself was a quaint little house but stated that money wasn't in needy supply.

Getting out of the car, Mai turned intending to say goodby. Only to see that Naru was getting out as well. She looked at him confused and, caching her gaze, smirked.

"Can I not come in as well?" he asked sarcastically.

Mai just shook her head leading the way into the house. Going into the kitchen she opened the fridge for a snack only to find it empty. Sighing she got up and went to make some tea and , as she was putting the water on the stove, two arms rapped around her.

"Mai, tell me what's going on." Naru insisted. "I know your not just tired. Each morning I can hear you getting sick and you're eating much more than normal."

Turning in his arms so that she was facing him, Mai looked up at him. No matter how hard she'd tried she hadn't fooled him at all.

"its probably nothing, a stomach bug that's all. I'll rest today and if I still get sick tomorrow I'll go to the hospital. Alright?"

"Fine, I have to go back to work. I'll call you before I come home." He told her pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

"And Naru?" Mai asked as they pulled apart. "Can you go to the store on the way home and get some food?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." She laughed pulling him into a hug.

After Naru had left Mai sat down on the couch. The way Naru had phrased it, there was a possibility. The timing was right, but could it possibly be?

Mai grabbed the phone and dialed the number from memory. Thankful it was answered on the second ring.

::Moshi, moshi?::

"Ayako, it's Mai."

::Hey what's up?::

"I need your help."

By the time Mai hung up the phone she was convinced that she wouldn't hear the same again ever. Ayako's screeching as still ringing in her ears.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang repeatedly. Going to open it she found that Ayako had brought Madoka and Masako as well.

"Masako, Madoka, what are you doing here?"

"You think we could miss this!?"Madoka chirped pulling Mai into a back breaking hug.

"Yes, and I wanted to see how Naru reacts when he finds out." Masako added hiding her smile with her hand.

"Here," Ayako said pulling a small box out of her purse. "We'll be in the living room when you're done."

"How accurate is it?" Mai asked looking down at the box sceptically.

"Accurate enough. Now go." Madoka chimed pushing Mai down the hall.

"Alright already." Mai grumbled going into the bathroom.

Five minutes later Mai came silently into the living room. A small wight device in her hands, face expressionless.

"Well?"Ayako prompted.

Without a word Mai handed her the device. The three women gathered around it looking at the results.

"I'm pregnant." Mai stated blandly.

The three squealed and enveloped her in a mass of arms and kisses on the cheek.

"Wait until Naru finds out."

"I gotta tell the guys."

"We need to go shopping."

The constant babel seemed to snap Mai out of her stupor.

"WAIT!"

At her voice all three froze. Madoka was dialing a number on her phone. Masako and Ayako were looking through a catalog that Ayako had brought.

"I don't want anyone to tell anybody. I got an idea now listen up."

* * *

6:15

* * *

The girls were just finishing up setting the table when the doorbell rang. Mai got up from were she was sitting to go get it. In the next minute Bou-san and John were coming into the living room.

"So, Mai, what's the occasion?" John asked sitting down in an armchair.

"No reason, really. I just felt like having a get together." She replied before going back into the kitchen.

Not to much later the front door opened to reveal Naru and Lin. Naru, forgoing the living room. Went straight into the kitchen.

"Mai, can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked getting her attention.

"Sure ." She said following him into a spare bed room.

Turning to her he sighed. "you said you would be resting today Mai. And then you call to say you're going out. You are sick Mai don't stress yourself."

"I'm not sick Naru, I . . ."

Naru shook his head interrupting her, "Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. I know why I get sick every morning."Mai insisted putting a hand over his mouth to stifle his protest.

"Just trust me on this."

Naru sighed, "Fine, if you aren't sick then why are you getting sick?"

"You'll see." She smirked, "Now lets go eat."

When they rejoined the others the girls were setting the table while the guys were sitting down. Ayako glanced up at them when they came in.

The way Ayako looked at Mai was questioning and Naru didn't miss the small shake of the head Mai gave in return. So Ayako knew what Mai wouldn't tell him.

"Time to eat." Madoka called sitting down at the table.

Dinner was a noisy affair that hardly happened in the Shibuya household. After dinner Mai was about to offer tea in the living room. When Ayako, Madoka, and Masako stopped her.

"Mai," Masako started, "We made dessert."

Just as she said that Ayako and Madoka brought in a cake. Setting it down in front of a shocked Mai.

"When did you make this?" She asked in awe.

"We did it earlier after we got back. Its our congratulations." Ayako smiled.

"Congratulations?" John asked confused.

"Yep, she deserves it. Mai?" Madoka beamed.

Grinning Mai turned to Naru, "Kazuya, I have something to tell you."

"Mai?" He asked suddenly wary of what she had to tell him.

"Naru, I'm pregnant."

Naru froze. For once every emotion he felt was showing on his face. Shock, happiness, amazement, confusion. He was speechless, obvious of every thing that was happening. Until Bou-san slapped him on the back. And there was Mai smiling up at him, and it all came into focus. They were going to have a baby. Suddenly Naru picked her up spinning her around and around. Laughter fell from his lips.

"Mai, you couldn't have given me a better gift." He grinned before kissing her with every thing he had.


	4. The Conflict

The Conflict -8.5 months later-

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Mai, it's dangerous for you to go." Naru said exasperated.

"All I'll be doing is sitting in the control room taking notes." Mai insisted.

"Something could happen."

She sighed, "I'm not staying here alone, Naru."

"Yes, you are, and that's the end of it." Naru scowled at her.

That was not the best thing to say, as Mai started to bristle.

'_uh-oh'_ Naru thought slowly backing away from his very pregnant wife.

"The End Of It? The END Of It? It is NOT the END of IT." She shouted, "I'm GOING whether you LIKE it or NOT. I'm NOT going to STAY HOME while YOU go to a JOB. And KAZUYA if you even TRY to Stop me. SO HELP ME."

By the end of her rant Naru was willing to try anything to ease his wife's anger.

"But Mai . . ."

"BUT WHAT?" She growled.

"The baby . . ." Naru started trying to voice his concerns.

Mai sighed. Turning around she headed upstairs and into the room they had prepared for the baby. Naru followed her slowly waiting for whatever to happen. Leaning against the door frame Mai finally spoke.

"Naru, I'm almost nine months pregnant, and I'm not unaware of the dangers. But if I into labor here alone while you're gone. How will I get to the hospital?"

Naru blinked, "I don't . . ."

"It's an hour and a half walk, I wouldn't be able to drive. I could call a cab, but when would it get here? If I went with you, not only would I have a ride, but the office complex you're investigating is only a block away from the hospital."

"Yes, but, you could be possessed or something could happen. I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." Naru told her. Rapping his arms around her he pulled her back to lean on his chest.

"But would you rather have me be here with the possibility of labor. Or would you have me with you closer to the hospital and surrounded by protective charms?"

Naru sighed shaking his head, "How is it I never seem to win against you."

Mai smiled wryly up at him, "Three things; one, I'm your wife, two,I know how you think, and three, I'm pregnant with your child. If the first two don't work, I know the third will."


	5. The Gift

The Gift -Haunted Office Complex-

* * *

The owner of the complex was bowing over and over again, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can finally have my employes come back to work. How can I every thank you?"

"It's our job Chiroshi-san. I can assure you that all the ghosts are gone. Now if you will exu . . ."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A shriek from up stairs from upstairs cat Naru off. The owner went ghastly pale eyes wide in fear. In the next second Lin came running down the stairs carrying a panting Mai. Naru stared blankly as Lin dashed past him, before his brain started working again and he raced after him. The rest of The SPR team were on his heals leaving a very confused and frightened owner behind.

At the hospital the SPR team were sitting impatiently for the news. But it wasn't easy to ignore the agonized shouts coming form down the hall. Naru was the image of a nervous father-to-be, pacing up and down the hall, and looking up at every shout. Suddenly the shouting stopped to be relapsed by the sound of crying. And even that was followed by another cry.

It took all of Naru's self control not to break down the door and demand to see his wife. He was about to ignore his self control, when a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Shibuya-san, let me take you to your wife." She said leading the way down the hall.

The moment Naru set eyes on his wife holding two small bundles, all he could think was how beautiful she was. Mai smiled up at him as he came over and sat down on the bed.

"Come meet your son and daughter daddy."

Picking up his daughter Naru gazed at her in wonder. He was a father now, a FATHER, of two healthy and breathing bundles of joy.

"What should we name them?" He asked softly still gazing at his children.

"I was thinking Reiko and Kenta." Mai said smiling at their two children.

"Lovely child and healthy and strong.(1)" Naru murmured, "I like it."

"Naru, go take them to their aunt's and uncles. I'll be fine here." Mai told him with a yawn.

Naru carefully taking Kenta from her and heading out into the waiting room. Letting Mai fall into a blissful sleep. Out in the waiting room Naru was literally glowing with pride, as the group cooed over the two new additions.

"I never thought you had it in you Naru." Bou-san laughed cradling Reiko in his arms.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that you're a daddy, and Mai's a mama." Ayako sighed leaning over the child in Bou-san's arms.

"Yeah I'm a dad." Naru sighed as he held a sleeping Kenta to his chest.

* * *

(1) Reiko means lovely child while Kenta means healthy and strong


	6. As is Life

As is Life -2 years later-

* * *

"Mama! Kenta is be bad agwen!"

Mai looked up from where she setting the table to see her daughter. Looking like she had just run a marathon.

"Oh? And what is Kenta doing?"

"He fowing wokx in Koi pon."

Mai sighed standing she picked Reiko up and placed her on her hip.

"Is he? Well, we have to do something about that don't we?"

Out in the garden Kenta was throwing rocks into the Koi pond, trying to hit the fish. Kenta turned when he heard the sound of the back door opening. Seeing his mother he quickly hid the rock behind his back as she came over. Squatting down in front of him Mai held out her hand. Kenta just blinked up at her with wide innocent eyes. Eventually thought he reluctantly handed over the rocks.

"What were you doing with the rocks Kenta?" Mai asked sternly.

"No-nofink."

Mai raised an eyebrow, fixing him with a tell-the-truth stair.

"I-I wan to p-pway wif t-the fwishes." Kenta started to sob.

"You know you could have hurt the fishes right?"Mai asked.

Kenta nodded, "I-I-I I sowwwwwyyy."

Sighing Mai scoped him up in her arms, letting him cry onto her shoulder.

"I know, I know. But they're your daddy's fish, you need to apologies when he gets home." Mai told him softly feeling him nod into her shoulder

When Naru got home that night he found Reiko helping Mai with dinner. While Kenta sat in a corner with his eyes red from crying. Understanding that something he decided to wait until he was told.

After dinner Mai tucked Reiko into bed before taking Kenta to Naru's study. Naru raised an eyebrow when the two entered, as it was time for the kids to be in bed.

"Naru, Kenta has something he needs to tell you."Mai told him.

Catching the implication in the tone and turned to Kenta. Who was attempting to hide behind his mothers legs.

"Kenta?"

Head down Kenta went over to his father,

"I wan to pway wif the fwishes so I thow wokx into Koe pon." He murmured.

"And." Mai prompted

"I sawwy, I's no do it agwen."

"Thank you for being honest with me Kenta. But you wont be having any sweets for a week . Understand?"

Kenta just nodded his head looking forlorn.

"Good, now, get to bed."

After tucking him in Mai went back to the study.

"Your growing gray hairs Naru." She remarked leaning against the door frame.

He looked up at her wryly, "Would you expect anything else? Those kids will be the death of me."

Mai laughed softly at that. Going behind him she rapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder Naru reached up and rested his hand on her cheek.

"Mai, I've been thinking. What do you think about giving Reiko and Kent a younger sibling?"

Mai smiled placing her lips next to his neck.

"Why not?"


	7. AN sorry

I am sorry to all those out there that have been eagerly awaiting an update to this story. However during these many months that I have not updated I did in fact complete this story, and started many others. Unfortunately about a month and a half ago my dad did a "routine" update on my system. And promptly lost EVERYTHING that I had saved, the backups and the backups backup. I am not just talking stories but music, games, old school papers, any possible thing gone. I literally started with a new computer no way to get it all back. This last month has been recovery program after recovery program trying, and failing, to get anything back. So in the wake of these events I have decided to cut my losses and start over. So this story and any other story completed or not will be rewritten and re-posted. I will NOT remove the existing story until it is completely rewritten. I apologize and swear on all my manga that this is not a lie made up to bye myself more time.

Sorry for the inconvenience I will try to have most of it done before school starts again. Until then I will accept any flames or criticisms.

Tezmitsu-Ryochi


	8. HELP

I have received many pm's and reviews asking why I refer to Naru as Shibuya Kazuya in stead of Oliver Davis this is because outside of fanfiction I cannot find proof that he is Oliver if someone could give me a link or tell me where I can find this I would be glad to put it in my story thank you

Tezmitsu-Ryochi


End file.
